


Pasteur

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, puppyfic, the puppy in question being a literally dog and not Delphine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt- « Finding a puppy on the side of the road AU for Delphine and Cosima?? » — littletreefox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasteur

**Author's Note:**

> Written just after the S2 finale, so pardon any canon divergence. Shouldn't really matter though.

“DELPHINE STOP THE CAR.”

Delphine slams on the breaks, swerving onto the gravel to pull over, dimly aware of honking from the car passing her. She looks around for any sort of danger that might have befallen them had she stayed on route, but before she can ask Cosima, the brunette is out the door, traipsing onto the yellowing grass by the side of the road.

Delphine clicks on her warning lights, peering through the window for any sign that she needs to exit the vehicle, such as an injured and bleeding person that might need medical attention. Instead, Cosima pops up from where she has crouched on the ground with a squirming bundle of fur in her hands. It seems to be using all of her energy to keep it contained within her grasp, so Delphine reaches across the gearshift to open Cosima’s door for her. 

She slides into the car with what Delphine can now determine to be a puppy. It’s primarily brown, with a greyish tint and black spots, and vaguely resembles a German shepherd, though she wouldn’t be surprised if it was a mutt. Delphine would reprimand Cosima for risking an accident for something as small as grabbing a dog, but Delphine knows that her girlfriend would not be able to compute the idea that helping this pup was worth anything less.

The pup in question is still wriggling, but seems to have calmed down a little now that it is being held a little less tightly. Cosima has its collar in a firm grasp, and though there is no ID tag, there is a piece of paper wound around the leather. Delphine helps her hold the dog so she can free the note.

-To a good home.-

“Or to roadkill,” Cosima mutters, clearly annoyed that anyone would leave the dog where they did.

She pivots in her seat, rubbing the fur of the dog, who has calmed down considerably and has begun licking the same spot on Cosima’s forearm over and over; Delphine can tell what she is going to ask.

“We’ll see.”

——

They have adopted the stupidest dog on the entire planet.

It’s ironic, she thinks, that they have named it Pasteur- Cosima’s attempt to get Delphine to like it enough to keep in the first place, she is sure, an important man in her field of work as well as a Frenchman- for the animal is so unbelievably thick-skulled that he is the exact opposite of an animal who might embody the scientist. Not that she thinks any animal can embody Pasteur; she wanted to name it patches.

It is a good thing that Pasteur has finally learned not too piss all over her nice carpet, or he might end up at Alison’s in the middle of the night, left where the kids would certainly find him first, but even when he gets potty-training down, Delphine considers keeping it.

He is growing to an alarming size, for his young age, and has yet to grasp any simple commands such as sit or stay. He doesn’t eat shoes, Dieu merci, but she walks in often on him sitting stationary in front of a piece of furniture just licking. It worries her for the material of her couch, and she fears that one day he might be curious enough to take a bite.

Pasteur is affectionate, at least, and although he thinks that he is a lapdog, has listened to her one request that he stay off of her bed. Also, Cosima loves him to bits, and Delphine likes to see her happy.

One day when Rachel stops by their apartment, eye-patch in place, demoted to a lower position in DYAD where she can do less harm if she loses it again, but no less motivated to sneer and menace, Pasteur does nothing but growl the entire visit.

Delphine thinks this dog might not be so dumb after all.


End file.
